


Let the games begin

by yorkybar (Kymethra)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-18
Updated: 2005-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymethra/pseuds/yorkybar
Summary: Draco sets out to prove that he is better than Harry.





	1. Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Hex Files](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Hex_Files), which was closed for financial and health reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Hex Files collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thehexfiles/profile).

“You think you’re so much better than everyone.”

“Nonsense. Just the ones I’m better than. Which, admittedly does include most people.”

“Does it include me?”

“I don’t know. What do you think?”

“I’m fairly certain that I can better you in most things.”

“Really now? Want to test that theory?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, lets hold a competition.”

“A competition? What kind?”

“You know. Tasks, one person wins, one person loses. That sort of competition. Why, do you know another *secret* sort of competition?”

“No. But what are we competing for?”

“Lets see. Loser has to… I’ve got it! Loser has to be the other’s slave for a week.”

“Look here, Malfoy. If you think I’m going to trust you in this sort of thing…”

“Potter. I promise not to cheat any more than you will. We’ll even have judges. Pansy and Blaise will be fair.”

“No way! Ron and Hermione. I wouldn’t trust your friends any more than you.”

“OK. We’ll have the four of them then. They can decide on the tasks too.”

“Well…”

“Oh, come on. It’ll be fun.”

“I don’t know. It doesn’t sound like a very sensible idea.”

“Well, it’s not like we’ve got anything else to be doing with our time. Scared, Potter?”

“You wish, Malfoy.”

“Great! Then let the games begin.”

And so they did.


	2. Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco sets out to prove he is better than Harry.

  
Author's notes: Draco sets out to prove he is better than Harry.  


* * *

“Are you sure this is sensible, Harry? I mean, Malfoy isn’t exactly the most trustworthy of people.”

“I know, Hermione. That’s why I need you and Ron to agree to act as judges. Otherwise it’ll be me and a load of Slytherins and something dreadful is bound to happen. Probably to me.”

“That’s true.” Hermione sighed. “Okay, I’ll do it. But don’t say I didn’t warn you if something does happen.”

“Thank you! You won’t regret it, I promise.”

“No, I don’t expect I will. You might, though.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

“Pansy, trust me. I can’t lose. Potter’s good luck can’t help him win everything, and we know that when it comes down to the bottom line, I’m the better wizard. We just have to make sure that the tasks favour talent over luck.

"And then, I get to order Potter around for a whole week. 7 days. 168 hours. 10,080 minutes. 604,800 seconds. Just think how much fun that will be.”

“Draco, sometimes you are a very scary person.”

A finely groomed eyebrow arched upwards at this.

”You’re surprised by that? Hello! Malfoy here! Being scary is in my blood.”

“Well, I just hope it all goes to plan for you. I wouldn’t want something bad to happen.”

“Like what? Pansy, I said to trust me. Nothing bad is going to happen.”


End file.
